Language Barrier
by Shadows of Starlight
Summary: An error in communication leads to a surprise ending. Eiri x Shuichi oneshot


Language Barrier

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gravitation, it is the sole property of Murakami Maki-sama. (Out of curiosity, who on earth would try to claim that they did? Lawsuit anyone?)

Dedication: To my own Eiri, may she cheer up a bit at the ensuing fluff, though hopefully it still retains some nuance of a plot and literary value?

Shindou Shuichi was hurry-scurrying his way back to his boyfriend's apartment, glancing at the watch that wasn't there, and knowing he was running late. It was a grievous tragedy that he had had to work, this important day of all days. This would be their first Valentine's Day as a couple, and Shuichi was late. He was the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends!

Frantic feet pounded against the sidewalk, intent on making up for his tardiness, but just then, a flash of vivid yellow caught his attention out of the farthest corner of his peripheral vision. Successfully distracted, Shuichi crossed over to the perky little shop, softly lit and inviting against the stark backdrop of the cityscape of Tokyo.

Entranced, Shuichi pushed his way through the door to the melody of tinkling bells.

"Excuse me," he called out to no one in particular, seeing not a soul, "Are you still open?" his voice trailed off on a despondent note, extremely disappointed that he'd wasted time he didn't have, only for the privately owned flower shop to be closed it seemed.

"Yes young man, how may I help you?" a voice asked from behind him, causing Shuichi to turn abruptly around in startled surprise.

Wide violet eyes took in the figure before him, his erratic heartbeat rattling against his breastbone in a fright. He about choked on his own breath, he had thought this was a flower shop, but there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that this guy could be a florist! He looked like a biker, one of those types who ate people like him for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"I, well, you see, I thought this was a flower shop, and I, er, wanted to, umm," Shuichi stammered, fumbling over his words, and the other man chuckled, placing a hand the size of a dinner plate on his shoulder, patting it in a friendly manner.

"We do sell flowers, young man, and I'm guessing that you were looking for a bouquet?" the abnormally large man supplied.

Relieved to a degree, knees threatening to buckle under the pressure, Shuichi nodded, relaxing as he took in the display that had caught his attention from the inky night. The enchanting spray of yellow roses consumed his vision, all but screaming his name. They were beautiful. He reached a slim finger out to stroke a petal, almost like one might a butterfly. They reminded him of his Yuki's smile.

"I'd like these, please," he said softly, inhaling the heady perfume. It was strange that they were so fragrant, as it was rare to encounter in store-bought flowers.

Happily clutching his purchase, two dozen of the same, Shuichi waved to the mountain man of Japan, and skipped off toward his ultimate destination, to his Yuki's arms.

Breathless from his rapid pace, Shuichi barreled through the door with an exuberant,

"La li ho! Tadaima Yuki!" as he located a vase for Eiri's flowers, and arranged them lovingly, searching diligently for his boyfriend.

A disgruntled voice wafted towards the living room.

"What now brat? Could you keep it down to a dull roar? I have a deadline and haven't slept in two days," delectable author Uesugi Yuki Eiri grumbled, appearing in the hallway, cigarette perched on pouting lips, and a beer in hand, as per usual.

Eiri blinked rapidly upon surveying Shuichi's idea of a present.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" he asked, indicating the sweetly scented roses with a glare.

Shuichi hadn't quite noticed the shift in Eiri's expression yet, after a while, all of his grumpy expressions looked the same from a distance, though up close he could always tell the difference, whether he was being cranky, or was genuinely angry. Beaming, Shuichi took Eiri's hand, and led him to the vase currently on display.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yuki!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear. Flowers lifted everyone's spirits after all, even his Yuki couldn't be upset with such cheerful blooms lighting up the apartment.

Eiri turned and exhaled an irritated column of smoke in Shuichi's general direction.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you're cheating on me, and falling out of love with me at the same time? Yes brat, I can see why I should be thrilled," he said drily, tapping the end of his cigarette into the container reserved for such a purpose.

Shuichi was crushed.

"Wait, I didn't say anything like that! What are you talking about?" he asked, tears threatening to spill over from glassy violet eyes. "I got them because they reminded me of you. They're bright like your smile, when you smile, and they're sunny like your hair," he said in a defeated whisper, and his lower lip quivered as he made to throw them out.

Eiri blinked slowly, and laid a smooth hand atop of Shuichi's, stilling his movements.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, finally extinguishing his cigarette in its communal grave.

"Throwing them out," Shuichi replied softly, "I had no idea,-"

And was interrupted by a low chuckle.

"Only you could insult someone with flowers, baka," Eiri said affectionately, encircling Shuichi's wrist with lean fingers, and drawing the baffled boy against him. "You should learn the language you're wanting to speak before you try to say anything profound. But since you were thinking of me, they can stay, though I really would have expected lavender," he muttered, his voice a glissade along Shuichi's skin, a breath's pause, then his mouth settled over the tempting lips so conveniently before him.

Quelling the urge to kick Shuichi away when the kid had the nerve to interrupt their kiss with chatter, Eiri waited and wondered why it was exactly that he allowed the other man near him. Was it the cherubic face, his determination to remain innocent regardless of what Eiri threw his way, or the delicious way his name slipped from strawberry flavored lips at the simplest touch, or none of these at all? The blonde realized he'd missed something by the huffing ball of pink in his arms, giving him the sweetest pout. Eiri realized he was truly going to have to confess, and soon, as he'd just thought Shuichi's pout was sweet. Buddha help him, he was turning into one of his characters!

Keeping with the spirit of things, Eiri reached over, plucked a rose from his brat's pretty bouquet, and pressed the bud against the only set of lips that could shame a rose's softness. He locked eyes with his baka, and swept him up without preamble, and carried him to his bed, their bed, really. Soundlessly, he laid him down, and slowly trailed the bloom over his lips, cheeks, down the curve of his throat, and gently flicked it against his nose, which promptly twitched in response. The look that crept over Shuichi's face, answered his question from a moment ago in spades. He set the flower near the bed, out of sight and mind, and proceeded to show Shuichi with his body, what he couldn't yet say in words.

~La fin

Author's Note: Happy belated Valentine's Day. Please remember to brush your teeth after reading such fluff, we wouldn't want your teeth to decay! And this was my first time writing Eiri and Shuichi, so I apologize in advance if they seemed out of character. I hope you enjoyed all the same.

Oh, and the language Eiri was referring to, was obviously the language of flowers. Which was what Shuichi was trying to ask him about when Eiri was having an introspective moment. And for reference, clearly yellow roses mean infidelity and dying love, though they can also stand for jealousy, and the lavender Eiri mentions, means love at first sight.


End file.
